


Anything for Her.

by Madquinn13



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F, post season 2 before season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 07:23:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3372791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madquinn13/pseuds/Madquinn13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nyssa finds herself awake at odd hours of the night in Starling City even with Sara in her arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything for Her.

Nyssa didn’t mind staying back in Starling City with Sara after Laurel called them to let them know what happened to Quentin. They spent most of their time at the hospital, she had to force Sara to leave and head back home, by which she meant Laurel’s since they never went into Quentin’s house except to pick up some of his things, to sleep and shower, not that Sara didn’t fall asleep in the strangest positions in hospitals chairs but Nyssa knew she would end up too knocked up and hurt to do anything else. She already almost killed three doctors who had picked the wrong straw to tell her that Quentin had flat lined four times on the table. Since then it was decided that the doctors would talk to Laurel, alone and she would tell Nyssa who would tell Sara it was the best way to keep Sara out of jail and the doctors out of their own hospital beds.

She was tempted to chain Sara to herself whenever they went to bed to keep her from disappearing in the middle of the night again. They spent the last twenty four hours at the hospital until Nyssa had to practically carry Sara back to Laurel’s to get some sleep and a shower. Even now as she laid in Laurel’s bed (she tried not to think about who Laurel had slept with in it.) she couldn’t help but worry for Quentin, and Sara, and Laurel, okay she worried for everyone but Robin Hood, she was even worried for the cute computer girl with glasses.

She felt Sara tense in her arms and frowned. She tightened her grip on her and brushed some hair out of the way so she could kiss her shoulder. It usually calmed Sara down when she had her usual nightmares only this time it didn’t work. Nyssa didn’t know what to do this time. She never had the shoulder kiss and grip tightening not work. “I don’t know what to do. I can’t do anything.” She had even contacted her father to get his permission for her to transfer Quentin to Nanda Parbat to be healed in the pits but her father refused to allow an outsider to use what has only been used before by the family. Nyssa couldn’t think of anything else to do. Sara had even threatened the doctors promising his main doctor that if her father didn’t survive Sara would go to his house, and film his family, and kids, and even animals being slowly tortured to death and she could play it for him over and over again.

They were still waiting for the police or the men in white coats with straightjackets to come and arrest her. Nyssa would take care of them. She had connections even there and she would call in every last favor it if meant she could protect Sara from anything.

Sara’s phone rang and Nyssa picked it up before the device could interrupt the rare sleep time Sara had. Nyssa hit the talk button and snuck out of the bed and into the hall. “Is there any change?” She asked already preparing herself to tell Sara if it was the worst case.

“They want to give him an iron lung while he’s on the transplant list.” Oliver informed her.

“When did they put him on the transplant list? I thought it was just a combination of a terrible infection and damage he took from the fight?”

“His lungs are decaying. Laurel is talking to her mom, she’s already on the way.”

“I want a list of all the potential donors that are a match for him.”

“You can’t kill someone to get him new lungs.”

“I will do whatever is needed to keep him alive. I don’t want to see Sara fall apart as she’s forced to bury her father.”

“I’ll stop you.”

“You can try. I’ll kill you if you get in my way or if you’re on the list.”

“I won’t let you kill innocent people.”

“It’s a life for a life that sounds fair. I don’t think Laurel could survive another death and the poor doctor’s family, that’s five lives right there.” She hung up the phone then deciding to call that blonde tech girl and get the list herself. She went through the contacts and stopped at the picture of the blonde with glasses. “Felicity I need a list of transplant donors who are Detective Quentin’s matches. He will need new lungs in order to live and we both want that to happen.”

“Already on it. If you can help save him, do it. He doesn’t deserve this.” Felicity knew it would probably involve killing but she didn’t really care.

“I know. I’ll start looking once Dinah is back in the city I don’t want to leave Sara. Not in this state.”

“I don’t think she should be left alone either. Not unless she’s chained up somewhere.”

Nyssa went back to the bed and wrapped her arms around Sara. “I promise I will do whatever you need. I am not letting your father die. Worst case I’ll sneak his body into Nanda Parbat and use the pits to being him back to life. He is not going to die.”

Nyssa knew this wouldn’t be the last time she lost sleep due to the Lance family and she was fine with it. As long as in the end everyone was safe and healthy it would all be worth it.


End file.
